Acceptable behavior
by Karlints
Summary: For Naruto and Kiba, biting is totally acceptable behavior. For everyone else, it’s just plain weird. Especially when they kept biting each other at random times, almost everywhere. KibaNaru oneshot.


Warning: This is idiocy. Pure idiocy. It involves two guys biting and molesting each other at random public places, an OOC Neji, Naruto and Kiba (I think Naruto and Kiba are OOC. Can't really tell). This has yaoi in it, KibaNaru to be correct. If you don't like it, then don't read.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did, this would probably really happen.

This fic came to me in a dream and I just had to write it, even if I do have a half finished NejiNaru. And plans for a GaaNaru. I still had to write this.

Can you see I'm planning on pairing Naruto with every male character in the series?

Anyway… Enjoy!

………………

For Naruto and Kiba, biting is totally acceptable behavior. For everyone else, it's just plain weird. Especially when they kept biting each other at random times, almost everywhere. Some thought they were going through a stage of some sort, others said they were just crazy, but almost everyone agreed on one thing: there was something more than friendship between Naruto and Kiba. And they all wanted to know what it was.

Surprisingly, the first one to ask them was Sasuke. The brunette never seemed to care what was going on in Konoha, so it shocked many when one day he just walked up to Naruto and asked him, "What is going on between you and Kiba?"

Naruto, of course, just blinked and stared at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you two keep biting each other?" Sasuke asked again, growling slightly.

"We're playing." Naruto answered simply, staring at his friend for more information.

"Playing?"

"Yes, playing. Why do you ask?" Naruto was sitting on the ground, sharpening his kunai. Sasuke glared at the lack of attention he was getting.

"Everyone else thinks you and Kiba are lovers." Naruto choked on air. He looked up to stare at Sasuke for a few seconds before bursting into hysterical laughter. He continued on for some time, before slowly stopping.

"Heh… really?" It didn't seem like a question and Sasuke was slightly scared of the smirk Naruto had on when he ran off.

A few days later, while teams 7, 8, 10 and Gai were having a joint training session, Kiba bit Naruto on the neck, like he often did. The blonde retaliated by biting the brunette on the shoulder. That made the dog boy just growl, and he pulled Naruto on the ground, straddling his hips.

That also happened often. Kiba and Naruto would usually be seen in the middle of a street, one of them, usually Naruto, lying down on the ground and the other, Kiba, sitting on him. They would be, of course, biting each other and fighting.

That was what happened usually. What had never happened before was Kiba kissing Naruto. The brunette just leaned down and kissed the blonde passionately. Everyone stopped and stared. They expected Naruto to push Kiba away, maybe yell and/or kill him. That, of course, didn't happen. Naruto just pulled Kiba closer and closed his eyes.

The people around them just stared, some of them blushing, and one of them, Sasuke, glaring evilly at Kiba. The brunette and Naruto broke apart after a minute or so and glared at everyone around them, yelling, "Some privacy, please!"

Their friends just decided to leave after that, hoping it wouldn't happen again. Of course, the Gods didn't listen to them and it happened many more times, at the most inappropriate places. Like in the middle of a street, or somewhere in the Hokage tower. Once even in a shop full of people. And since Naruto and Kiba were powerful shinobi, both stronger than Kakashi, then no-one was really brave enough to tell them to stop and go away. Except Tsunade and Neji. But sadly (or not, depends on who you are), Neji was off on a month-long mission and Tsunade was usually busy with Hokage stuff. So that meant that Naruto and Kiba were free to terrorize whoever they wanted.

There were some who didn't mind seeing two hot guys making out. There was the KibaNaru yaoi club, with Tenten as the leader. When Jiraiya saw Kiba and Naruto molesting each other at random places, he would just sit down and start writing or doodling. Gai and Lee were… themselves, constantly yelling about eternal youth or something similar. Sasuke was angry, Shikamaru didn't care and the others were just slightly creeped out.

Naruto and Kiba were… well, they were just laughing their asses off.

"This has got to be the best prank ever! Even if it is ruining my reputation." Kiba said, grinning. Naruto snorted.

"What reputation?" he asked, staring at Konoha from the Hokage mountain and smirking. The brunette next to him glared.

"Ha ha, very funny. My reputation with the women, of course! It's going to be so hard to get laid when everyone thinks I'm cheating on my 'boyfriend'." Kiba almost yelled, pouting slightly. Naruto's smile disappeared.

"Yeah…" Kiba must have heard the sadness in the blonde's voice, because he turned his head to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked in a slightly worried tone. Naruto, who had been staring blankly at something, shook his head slightly and grinned. Kiba noticed it seemed false.

"Nothing's wrong!" he exclaimed. The brunette frowned.

"Naruto…" he almost growled. Naruto sighed.

"Is it that obvious?" After seeing a nod from Kiba, he continued.

"I don't really want to tell you…"

"Why not?" Kiba was truly interested now.

"I'm… I'm afraid it'll ruin our friendship…" Naruto seemed sad, standing there with his eyes closed and shoulders slumped. Kiba laughed slightly.

"What, are you really in love with me?" he joked, hoping to lighten the mood. What he didn't expect was Naruto staring at him, surprised.

"What? You… Oh." Kiba realized something. "You really are in love with me, aren't you?"

Naruto just closed his eyes and looked away, expecting Kiba to yell at him and leave. But the brunette just stood there, staring at the blonde next to him. _Well… I wasn't expecting that_, he thought.

Naruto glanced at Kiba before sighing. "I'll just… leave now." He turned around and started walking away from the brunette. Kiba just stood there, staring at Naruto's back.

"W-wait!" he yelled. Naruto stopped, but didn't turn around. Kiba slowly went towards the blonde and put a hand on his shoulder. The blonde tensed slightly, expecting to be hit, and the brunette chuckled. He started to massage Naruto's shoulders and leant slightly forward to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"Relax… I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto turned his head to stare at the teen behind him.

"What…? Kiba?" He muttered, staring at the brunette. The dog boy smiled.

"I love you too, _Naru-chan_." Naruto glared slightly at Kiba, who was snickering.

"I'm not a damn girl!" He growled. The brunette grinned, pushed Naruto to the ground and straddled his hips. He leaned closer to the blonde and gave him a long kiss.

"Doesn't matter. You're still the bitch in this relationship." Kiba said after they broke the kiss. Naruto pouted.

"Meanie…" he muttered, but Kiba could still see the small relieved smile on Naruto's face.

……….

It was a peaceful day in Konoha and everyone was happy. Mostly because Kiba and Naruto hadn't been seen the whole day. But there were some who weren't happy, but weary and paranoid.

It was the calm before the storm.

Everyone who knew Naruto and Kiba also knew that those two liked to play pranks. The fact that there hadn't been any large ones for a week made everyone edgy and more than slightly paranoid. They all knew that the best time to attack was at group training day, which was today. Group training day was when teams 7, 8, 10 and Gai gathered to have one large sparring session with different partners.

Kiba and Naruto were late, which didn't happen often, and that only made everyone more edgy. When they did arrive, there was silence. And everyone stared. Because Naruto was wearing an orange skirt over his black pants, and a sleeveless orange and black top. Around his neck was a collar and a leash, which Kiba was holding tightly.

The brunette himself was smirking, while Naruto was pouting slightly. The blonde was muttering something about 'evil manipulative boyfriends'.

Everyone stared. Naruto noticed and blinked.

"What?"

Surprisingly, it was Neji who reacted first. He stalked up to Naruto and growled.

"You are HOPELESS!" he yelled and walked away to a nearby tree, sat down and sulked.

People were even more surprised.

_O-kay…_

Everyone just decided to keep away from Naruto and Kiba for awhile. Who knew, insanity like that could be contagious.

Kiba and Naruto were still laughing their asses off.

…………..

END!

Lame ending, I know. Couldn't really think of anything better, so… yeah.

I honestly don't know what's wrong with Neji. I suppose he's tired of having to stop Naruto and Kiba from molesting each other at random public places. And I don't know where Akamaru is. Maybe he's just embarrassed because someone dyed his fur pink, who knows?

So, ya, have nothing else to say, really, except…

REVIEW!


End file.
